the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
}} Sing: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the 2016 animated musical film Sing. The soundtrack includes classic songs performed by the film's main cast as well as the song "Faith", which was written specifically for the movie and performed by Stevie Wonder and Ariana Grande. The soundtrack was released by Republic Records on December 9, 2016, while the film was released on December 21, 2016. The film's score was composed by Joby Talbot. Track listing Standard edition | title1 = Faith | writer1 = Ryan Tedder & Benny Blanco | extra1 = Stevie Wonder & Ariana Grande | length1 = 2:42 | title2 = Gimme Some Lovin' | writer2 = Steve Winwood, Spencer Davis & Muff Winwood | extra2 = The Spencer Davis Group | length2 = 2:54 | title3 = The Way I Feel Inside | writer3 = Rod Argent | extra3 = Taron Egerton | length3 = 1:28 | title4 = Let's Face the Music and Dance | writer4 = Irving Berlin | extra4 = Seth MacFarlane | length4 = 2:54 | title5 = I Don't Wanna | writer5 = Garth Jennings & Dave Bassett | extra5 = Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett | length5 = 1:24 | title6 = Venus | writer6 = Robbie van Leeuwen | extra6 = Reese Witherspoon & Nick Kroll | length6 = 2:30 | title7 = Auditions | extra7 = Sing Cast | length7 = 2:47 | title8 = Bamboléo | writer8 = Simón Diaz, Chico Bouchikhi & Nicolas Reyes | extra8 = Gipsy Kings | length8 = 3:25 | title9 = Hallelujah | writer9 = Leonard Cohen | extra9 = Tori Kelly | length9 = 3:27 | title10 = Under Pressure | writer10 = Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor, John Deacon & David Bowie | extra10 = Queen & David Bowie | length10 = 4:05 | title11 = Shake It Off | writer11 = Taylor Swift, Max Martin & Shellback | extra11 = Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon | length11 = 2:00 | title12 = I'm Still Standing | writer12 = Elton John (music) & Bernie Taupin (lyrics) | extra12 = Taron Egerton | length12 = 3:07 | title13 = Set It All Free | writer13 = Dave Bassett | extra13 = Scarlett Johansson | length13 = 3:34 | title14 = My Way | writer14 = Paul Anka, Claude François & Jacques Revaux | extra14 = Seth MacFarlane | length14 = 4:16 | title15 = Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing | writer15 = Stevie Wonder | extra15 = Tori Kelly | length15 = 4:01 | title16 = Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight | writer16 = Lennon–McCartney | extra16 = Jennifer Hudson | length16 = 3:40 }} | extra_column = Performer(s) | collapsed = yes | title17 = Pennies from Heaven | writer17 = Arthur Johnston & Johnny Burke | extra17 = Seth MacFarlane | title18 = Pon de Floor | extra18 = Major Lazer & Vybz Kartel }} Deluxe edition | title1 = Faith | writer1 = Ryan Tedder & Benny Blanco | extra1 = Stevie Wonder & Ariana Grande | length1 = 2:42 | title2 = Gimme Some Lovin' | writer2 = Steve Winwood, Spencer Davis & Muff Winwood | extra2 = The Spencer Davis Group | length2 = 2:54 | title3 = The Way I Feel Inside | writer3 = Rod Argent | extra3 = Taron Egerton | length3 = 1:28 | title4 = Let's Face the Music and Dance | writer4 = Irving Berlin | extra4 = Seth MacFarlane | length4 = 2:54 | title5 = I Don't Wanna | writer5 = Garth Jennings & David Bassett | extra5 = Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett | length5 = 1:24 | title6 = Venus | writer6 = Robbie van Leeuwen | extra6 = Reese Witherspoon & Nick Kroll | length6 = 2:30 | title7 = Auditions | extra7 = Sing Cast | length7 = 2:47 | title8 = Around the World | writer8 = Thomas Bangalter & Guy Manuel De Homem-Christo | extra8 = Señor Coconut & his Orchestra | length8 = 2:46 | title9 = Bamboléo | writer9 = Tonino Baliardo, Chico Bouchikhi & Nicolas Reyes | extra9 = Gipsy Kings | length9 = 3:25 | title10 = The Wind | extra10 = Cat Stevens | length10 = 1:43 | title11 = Hallelujah | writer11 = Leonard Cohen | extra11 = Tori Kelly | length11 = 3:27 | title12 = Under Pressure | writer12 = Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor, John Deacon & David Bowie | extra12 = Queen & David Bowie | length12 = 4:05 | title13 = Shake It Off | writer13 = Taylor Swift, Max Martin & Shellback | extra13 = Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon | length13 = 2:00 | title14 = I'm Still Standing | writer14 = Elton John (music) & Bernie Taupin (lyrics) | extra14 = Taron Egerton | length14 = 3:07 | title15 = Set It All Free | writer15 = Dave Bassett | extra15 = Scarlett Johansson | length15 = 3:34 | title16 = My Way | writer16 = Paul Anka, Claude François, Jacques Revaux & Gilles Thibault | extra16 = Seth MacFarlane | length16 = 4:16 | title17 = Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing | writer17 = Stevie Wonder | extra17 = Tori Kelly | length17 = 4:01 | title18 = Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight | writer18 = Lennon–McCartney | extra18 = Jennifer Hudson | length18 = 3:40 | title19 = Out to Lunch (End Titles) | extra19 = Joby Talbot | length19 = 4:24 | title20 = Listen to the Music | writer20 = Tom Johnston | extra20 = Tiki Pasillas | length20 = 2:15 | title21 = Hallelujah | note21 = duet version | extra21 = Jennifer Hudson & Tori Kelly | length21 = 3:28 | title22= Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing | note22 = acoustic version | extra22 = Tori Kelly | length22 = 3:17 | title23 = Oh.My.Gosh | writer23 = Onika Maraj, Jamal Jones, Jonathan Solone-Myvett, Ernest Clark, Marcos Palacios & Sir Mix-a-Lot | extra23 = The Bunnies | length23 = 2:11 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} References External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3470600/soundtrack Soundtracks for Sing] at Internet Movie Database * Original soundtrack song lyrics Category:2016 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Republic Records soundtracks